Wicked Game
by confused-tomato
Summary: It's not an easy thing to do, trying to hide your most real and honest feelings from the one you care about so much. But when you've been doing it for so long, what do you have left? You obviously can't tell them the truth, can you? Mixed POVs. Slightly AU.
1. Prologue

**Hi there, guys! This is my first Fayana story, but I've shipped them since like forever. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"For god's sake, Faye, I swear this is the last time I'm saving your sorry ass," Diana mutters, her voice barely audible through the loud music both girls can still hear from the club.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, Diana. What is it with you, all uptight? I was going to ask Melissa to help me anyway, but she was busy with Nick. You know, I didn't wanna ruin the night for them."

"Oh, great, so you chose me, because you thought I had nothing better to do on a Friday night than trying to get you out from some horny boy's firm grip?"

"I said I was sorry, Diana," Faye suddenly stops in her track and looks at the brunette seriously. "I was just trying to have some fun, with all that stuff happening all the time it's not something I can afford to do very often."

"_Fun_? Well if going to a club, high, drunk and alone is your definition of fun, then I really—"

"What's wrong with you?!" Faye voice gets louder as she stares at the shorter girl questioningly. "I'm really sorry if I ruined your plans. I do realize we are not exactly best friends, but I honestly had no idea it would be such a problem for you! Well, now that I know that, I promise I won't ask you for help anymore," she hisses in anger and storms ahead, leaving Diana behind.

"Alright, Faye, I'm sorry," she hears a familiar voice by her side after few seconds. "I—I don't know what it was about, I'm just really pissed off lately, mostly without a good reason, and I obviously took it out on you." _I know exactly what it was about, but there's no way in hell I'll ever let you find out._

"Well now that's better," Faye half-smiles and tilts her head a little to look at the brunette. "Thank you for your help, for a moment there I really had no fucking idea where I was and what I was going to do."

"Yeah, I noticed. I still think it's not the best idea to go clubbing by yourself, you know."

"Fine, _mom_" Faye rolls her eyes. "But what was I supposed to do? You were all pretty busy, Melissa shagging Nick, Cassie shagging Adam, you—" Faye is about to continue her rambling as she notices the shorter girl glues here eyes to the ground. "Oh. Shit. Shit, shit, I'm so sorry Di, I didn't mean to be so insensitive about it—"

"Stop, it's fine," Diana looks at Faye and tries to smile – it doesn't work out very well, judging from the girl's still worried expression – and squeezes her hand reassuringly. "You and I both know it's over between me and Adam, and I'm fine with it. I really am. And, by the way, why are you all so caring today? Did all the drugs and alcohol finally bring up the other side of you?" Diana teases, but she is genuinely surprised. Ever since they left the club, she had a chance to see a completely different Faye – not sarcastic and angry at the whole world all the time, but sensitive, nice and honest.

"Oh, shut up, Meade" Faye mumbles, half-smiling, and Diana feels strange warmth in her body as their eyes meet. She doesn't even realize they've already reached Faye's house until the taller brunette stops and looks at her questioningly.

"So, would you like to sleep over? I can make you some hot chocolate as a form of saying 'thank you', but we both know I would probably just burn the milk, so maybe we'll just open a bottle of jack and chill?"

"Sure, I'd love that," Diana says before even considering her answer and before she has a chance to change her mind, she is already sitting in Faye's room, holding a glass and waiting for the brunette to pour whisky into it. Once Faye's done fixing their drinks, she turns on some music on her laptop and Diana starts. "Won't we wake up your mom?" she asks and looks at the door, as if expecting to see a pissed off Ms Chamberlain opening them at any second.

"No way, she's a real sleepy-head. If I didn't wake her up getting ready for that party, then believe me, nothing will."

"She doesn't know you went out?"

"Are you kidding me? After my last party—" the brunette goes silent and for a moment they are just both remembering the night from a few days earlier when Faye got so drunk that she ended up inviting half of the club to an after-party at her house, which resulted in her living room being completely destroyed. "Well, let's just say she's not thrilled by the idea of me partying anytime soon."

Diana laughs and looks at Faye with an honest smile on her face. She wonders how it is possible that she is sitting there, with the brunette on the other side of the bed, just having a nice, normal conversation. She catches herself hoping that it isn't just the alcohol and drugs talking, when suddenly her thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Do I have something on my face or what?" Faye asks, confused, touching her cheeks somewhat subconsciously.

"No, why—"

"Well, you know, you were just staring at me for quite a while now, so I figured…"

"Right," the brunette looks down, trying to hide a blush that's starting to show on her cheeks out of nowhere.

"Oh, come on, I was kidding," she feels Faye shifting closer and nudging her. "I mean, well, it's obvious you don't see someone as beautiful as me every day," she adds sarcastically.

"Well—"

"Oh, cut out the rudeness, Meade. I thought we were having a 'be-nice-to-a-witch' day or something," Faye laughs and Diana just joins her, suddenly glad that she didn't finish her sentence and say 'you're right, I don't'.

They spend another hour or two talking, but Diana isn't really a part of their conversation anymore; she just sits there, answering all Faye's questions and trying to say something original from time to time, but her thoughts are elsewhere. They are wandering the paths Diana never even knew existed till like a few weeks earlier; the paths that make Diana worried and insecure; that she never wants anyone to find out about.

All the whisky they are drinking magnifies everything Diana feels, and at some point, when Faye just lays her head on the brunette's shoulder, she knows that she has to leave right at that moment. With that thought she stands up, but it's not an easy job, trying to stand straight with so much alcohol in your blood system, so she sways and suddenly falls inertly on Faye, landing in such an uncomfortable position that her arms are holding on to Faye's neck tightly, their lips just millimeters away. Diana notices Faye looking quickly down and back up and she has to get really focused not to do the same. She untangles her arms and tries to stand on her own feet again, this time successfully, supporting herself on a door handle.

"What are you doing?" Faye asks, her voice somehow more husky than ever and Diana feels a shudder going up her spine.

"I have to go home."

"What? Why? I thought you were sleeping over tonight," Faye seems genuinely confused and Diana feels sorry for what she's doing, but she knows she has no choice.

"Yeah, well, I was going to, but I just remembered, I have that thing really early tomorrow and—"

"What _thing_?"

"I—well, it's just… something… I just really have to go…" she's already heading out of Faye's room, trying to get to the front door, when she hears Faye's concerned voice behind her back.

"Then let me just walk you home. You're clearly in no state to go alone," she states soberly.

"No, no, I'm fine… Really… Bye," Diana mumbles and with one final drunk sway she's out of Faye's house, leaving the brunette utterly and completely speechless.


	2. Little talks

**So, here's another chapter. I'm glad you seem to enjoy this story so far! :)**

* * *

_There's an old voice in my head,_  
_that's holding me back._  
_Well, tell her that I miss our little talks._

_Soon it will all be over, buried with our past._  
_We used to play outside when we were young_  
_and full of life, and full of love._  
**  
**

"You do realize you haven't had a normal conversation with Diana for like months now, don't you?"

The five of them is sitting in the boathouse, sipping slowly on their coffees. It's one of those rare moments when they just meet up and spend some time together, talking about anything but magic. That's exactly what they need; to escape from all that craziness that's going on around them.

It's Adam who raises the question and Faye can feel Cassie tensing up by her side – the blonde obviously feels that this is an uncomfortable subject for Faye. She's right, but Faye being, well, Faye, she just puts a fake smile on her face and rolls her eyes at the boy.

"Yeah right, like that's my fault. She's just separating herself, I mean like have any of you talked to her recently about anything that's not magic-related?" she snorts and looks around the table.

"We had coffee yesterday", "Yeah, she invited us over on Wednesday", "She's organizing a party tomorrow" are definitely not the answers she is expecting to hear and it takes her off guard so much that she chokes on her coffee all of a sudden, causing the rest of the circle to get all caring and start patting her back and ask 'you fine, Faye?'.

"Of course I'm fine," she answers, raising her eyebrow at her friends sarcastically. "So it seems it's just me she's avoiding," she mutters, her walls down for a moment as she lets them see the real, caring side of her. "Well, whatever. It's not like we've been bffs or anything, right?" she snorts and just like that, her walls are back up and the rest of the circle knows there's no point in trying to talk to her about it.

It's not like Faye hasn't noticed Diana has been acting weird around her. It seems the brunette has been doing everything to avoid spending time with her, and the only time they talk is when the circle has their meetings in the abandoned house. She pretends not to care, because she's Faye and that's exactly what she's supposed to do, but she knows it doesn't work like that. Pretending you don't care doesn't equal not caring and Faye admits to herself that it's killing her inside to know that Diana is upset with her about something and she has absolutely no idea what it is. She's been playing along Diana's game for months now – as she realizes, from the time when Diana picked Faye up from a party and ended up acting all weird in her bedroom – but that's definitely enough. Since it turns out Faye is the only person Diana hasn't been talking to, if she has a problem with Faye, she has to tell that straight to her face and not just go behind her back, gossiping about it with their friends.

"I have to go," she stands up so abruptly that she causes her friends to start in surprise; Nick's arm falls from Melissa's shoulder and Cassie and Adam stop snuggling. "See you," she mumbles and leaves the bar, directing her steps towards one place she has been longing to visit for a really long time.

"Hi, Mr. Meade, is Diana home?" she asks, sporting her best "all parents love me" smile.

"Um, yes, yes, she is, come in," he says. "She's in her room, I believe you know the way," he smiles at her and walks away after Faye's definitely overjoyed "Sure, thank you!"

She doesn't even bother knocking, she just storms into Diana's room with a determined expression on her face and before even Diana turns around, she spits her "Could you please tell me what it is all about?"

"Faye," Diana's pupils get wide and – if it isn't just for the light, but Faye is pretty sure it isn't – her face goes slightly paler.

"Well, _obviously_," Faye snorts and can't help but roll her eyes at the shorter girl, who just looks at the ground. "You've been avoiding me for months, Meade, and don't try to deny it. You're clearly either upset with me, or in love with me. And if it's the latter, then I swear Di, you aren't fifteen anymore to believe that ignoring someone is the best way to show them your affection," she says in a desperate attempt to release the tension between them and smirks sarcastically, but it fades away as soon as she sees the horror on the other girl's face. "What? What is it?"

"Um, Faye, look, it is neither of those. It's just that it has been some really crazy weeks, with me finding out that I'm another Balcoin and all that dark magic, witch hunters, everything, I just really needed some time alone."

"Just from me?"

"You're acting childish, Faye. I obviously needed Cassie to help me get through it, and spending time with Cassie kinda means spending time with Adam. And Melissa and Nick, oh, you know, they're always just, well, around."

"I can't believe you still manage to make it look like it's my fault and I'm just overreacting."

"Jeez, Faye," Diana's voice becomes cold and indifferent. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, okay? It wasn't on purpose. I don't know, I suppose we have never really been spending much time together, just the two of us, we're no besties. That's why I'm so surprised you care so much."

"I don't care," Faye snorts, no longer vulnerable and confused. "It's just that the circle brought it up today, it seems to bother them, so I figured I'll just try to find out what it is about. Well now that I know, we can just go back to not talking," she says and opens the door, about to leave Diana's room.

"No, Faye, you're right," Diana's voice softens. "I mean, no matter what was going on, I shouldn't have separated myself from everything like that. It's my fault, I promise it won't happen again," she sounds sincere and Faye looks up at her.

"Well, not that I ca—"

"I know, you don't care. But we can come back to being normal around each other, I mean since you're clearly dying to spend more time with me," she smiles at the taller girl, who just rolls her eyes, but laughs.

"Fine. Let's start with that party tomorrow, am I invited?"

"Well, I see I have no choice now, so yes, you're invited," Diana teases and Faye just nudges her.

"Shut up, Meade," she responds, and leaves Diana's room, not letting the brunette see a smile that appears on her lips.

She isn't fooled by Diana's words for a second, but since that's obviously what the brunette wants her to believe, she just decides not to argue. She is sure sooner or later she will find out the truth and right now she's more than willing to just obey Diana's rules if that means they will finally be spending more time together.

_Why the fuck do I even want to spend time with her all of a sudden for God's sake?_

* * *

_She kisses your lips eagerly, hungrily, her hands traveling all over your body, taking your top off in just one professional move. You don't waste your time either, continuing to unbutton her shirt as her kisses move to your neck and you just inhale sharply. She pauses for a moment to smirk and look down at you, but before she has a chance to say anything, your hand just grabs the back of her neck and pulls her back into a kiss. It isn't long until you are both naked, fighting to be on top – which eventually she wins. "We'll switch later," she whispers into your ear and starts placing soft kisses down your stomach. You can feel your muscles harden under her touch and you can't help a silent moan that escapes your lips as her tongue finally reaches—_

* * *

"Diana? Diana, what are you thinking about? It's like you weren't even here," Diana starts, hearing Cassie's voice by her side and she looks around. For a moment she's still focused on her memory and it takes her a while to realize where she is. Right, of course, it's her own party. The whole house is shaking from the loud music. Her eyes wander around the room till she spots Faye talking to Jake in the corner and she can't help but bite her lip as she notices the brunette is laughing at his jokes.

"Di, I was just asking if—"

"I'm sorry," she cuts the blonde off. "I have to use the bathroom," she excuses herself and rushes upstairs, making sure she _accidentally _bumps into Jake on her way.

She locks the door behind her and slides her back against it till she sits down on the floor and hides her face in her hands.

* * *

_You still can't believe "It never happened" is all you say afterwards. You can't even pluck up the courage to look at the still naked girl behind your back, so you just stare at the door as you let those words escape your mouth. And then you leave. Without taking her feelings into consideration, without a simple "bye", you just open the door and run away._

_And she seems fine. The next day she's talking to you as if really nothing happened, but you can't help thinking what you should've said to her. You do realize it's too late and that she obviously doesn't want anything from you, but it doesn't stop your mind. Your nights are filled with regret ever since and there isn't a day that goes by without you feeling sick over how you reacted._

_But you know that if you were given another chance, you would've done the exactly same thing as you did._

_You would've ran away._

_Because that's how fucking scared of your own feelings you are._

* * *

**Song: "Little talks" by Of Monsters & Men**


	3. Shake it out

**I'm soooooooooooooo terribly sorry it took me so long to update, but what can I say, college is a bitch.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_And I've been a fool, and I've been blind.  
__I can never leave the past behind.  
__I can see no way, I can see no way.  
__I'm always dragging that horse around.  
__And our love is pastured, such a mournful sound.  
__Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground._

"Diana?" she hears a voice behind the door. The voice she knows so well. She doesn't answer, quickly wiping the tears away from her cheeks and trying to calm her breathing. "Diana?" Faye asks a little bit louder and knocks lightly. Diana looks in the mirror, and deciding that she won't look any better than she does right now, opens the door.

"Hey. Cassie said you went to the bathroom like an hour ago, I just wanted to check if you're fine," the taller brunette says and looks at Diana somewhat shyly.

"Well yes, I'm doing great, thank you, but will you please just stop following me everywhere I go?" Diana's words come out much harsher that she intends to, but noticing a mix of hurt and surprise in Faye's eyes, she instantly gives this tactics a try. _Maybe it'll keep her away._ "I really don't need a babysitter, you know," she continues, wondering what else she could say, but Faye doesn't give her a chance.

"You're right, you don't need anyone now, do you. Well, I'm leaving anyways, so bye," she says in her usual sarcastic, indifferent tone, turns around and rushes down the stairs and although everything in Diana screams for her to follow the girl, she doesn't even move. Instead she waits another ten minutes in the bathroom and then comes back downstairs as if nothing happened. But she can't not notice that Faye is nowhere to be seen.

"Di! You're back," Cassie stands by her side, smiling widely, apparently already drunk. "You fine?"

"Sure, I just had a headache, so I stayed upstairs to rest, but it's okay now."

"Come on, you definitely need a drink!" the blonde takes her hand and leads her to a sofa, pushing the brunette gently till she sits down, then brings a bottle of vodka and a glass out of nowhere and starts fixing a really strong drink for Diana. When she's done, she hands it to the girl, looks at it and mutters:

"_Over and over_

_Will the glass be filled._

_Over and over_

_Till the morning's here_."

"Hey, what was that?" Diana laughs when she feels her glass vibrating.

"Oh, just some useful party trick. Have fun, Di, I'm going to dance," Cassie answers and heads out, swaying slightly. Diana downs the drink almost instantly and smiles when it fills up. She downs it in one sip once again and feels it buzzing in her head, but it doesn't stop her from drinking another two glasses. It feels so good, it almost makes her forget what she's feeling. She stands up and comes over to Jake, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Diana? What's up?" he asks casually, but she sees his eyes wandering around her breasts and she knows he might be just as drunk as she is, so she just smirks flirtatiously and unzips her dress a little more. He looks her in the eye and the next thing she knows is that his lips are covering hers and she kisses back automatically, dragging him closer. He pushes her up against the wall and kisses her neck and that's when it happens. She closes her eyes and suddenly all she can see is Faye, standing in front of her, watching her every move with a blank expression. All she can do is remember the night they spent together few months earlier. She pushes Jake away and frees herself from his embrace, ignoring the sounds of disapproval he makes as she directs her steps towards Adam.

"Di? Are you fine? You look… well… drunk," he says when he notices her.

"Where is Faye?" she slurs, ignoring his words.

"Faye? She left some time ago with a lame excuse if I remember. Why?"

"I need to ask you a favour."

* * *

"Diana? What are you doing here, it's three in the morning," Faye asks, frowning at the girl in front of her, who is standing on her porch, swaying slightly and has a look of the greatest determination Faye has ever seen on her face.

But Diana doesn't waste time for talking. She closes the distance between them in one move, grabs the back of Faye's neck and starts kissing her; slowly at first, but as soon as she feels the taller brunette kissing back, all boundaries fall. They kiss their way to Faye's bedroom and although at some point Diana realizes that the girl is probably more drunk than she is and may regret it in the morning, and she knows for sure that she doesn't want to be her drunken mistake _again_, she also knows that it may be the only way for it to happen and that there's nothing in the world she needs more than to feel Faye Chamberlain close to her.

Even just one more time.

* * *

When Faye wakes up in the morning in an empty bed, it doesn't surprise her at all. It's just _so_ Diana. But it doesn't bother her even for a second. She was pretty sure that the drunken night they shared half a year earlier was just a once in a lifetime experience, but she was glad to find out that she was wrong. She doesn't mind that Diana obviously wants to fuck her from time to time and then act as if nothing happened. She is definitely not the one to complain about having mindblowing sex with a beautiful girl without any commitments. What does worry her though, is how Diana is acting outside the bedroom. All this hot and cold thing, crying in the bathroom and then jumping on her without any apparent reason, avoiding her, apologizing, avoiding her again. She misses her friend and she feels that she just _has_ to find out what it is about. And that's what compassionate people like Melissa are for.

"Have you noticed something weird about Diana lately?" Faye asks casually, handing Melissa a cup of hot citrus tea.

"Well," it doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette that Melissa hesitates for a second. "No, I think she's, you know, just herself."

"I don't think so," Faye raises her eyebrow and she knows that Melissa realizes Faye sensed a lie. "I mean, for example, her behaviour at that party yesterday. She freaked out on me when I just wanted to see if she was okay, and then she came over and—" oh, shit, shit, Melissa is not supposed to know. _No one _is supposed to know!

"And?"

"And we have the nicest of conversations, as if nothing happened! …How did she even get to my house by the way?" Faye bites her lip.

"Adam and Cassie dropped her off. Maybe it's just PMS?" Melissa suggests weakly, not even for a second believing Faye is gonna fall for this.

"For half a year? Well I honestly pity Adam then, no wonder he turned out so—"

"Oh, come on, Faye, she's been going through some rough stuff lately, why are you so insensitive?"

"Great, now I am the one who's insensitive, just because I'm Faye Chamberlain, who doesn't give a fuck?" Faye is trying to sound sarcastic, but she knows Melissa knows her to well.

"You _care_!" Melissa almost beams at the sudden realization.

"What are you even talking about," Faye mumbles, but she knows she has already lost this battle.

"Unbelievable…"

"Shut up."

"No, really," Melissa is practically laughing right now, as if she was expecting anything but that.

"Fine, I care. I just miss her, that's all. She's been avoiding me for far too long, and I don't even know what this is about. I mean, we were best friends once after all."

"You should just talk to her."

"Oh, believe me, I tried. She made the whole situation look as if it was my fault, then eventually apologized, and then that sudden anger on her party—I honestly don't know how to deal with it," she rambles and then suddenly changes her tactics as she realizes she almost told Melissa too much again, "Yeah, whatever," Melissa just smiles at her words.

"Don't worry, Faye, I won't tell anyone you're such a softie on the inside."

"Fuck you."

* * *

Thinking about going to school and having to face Faye is making Diana sick all night long. She ends up eating no breakfast at all – receiving a serious frown from her father, who however doesn't say anything (probably deciding to make her eat shitload of food for dinner) – and leaving too late, making sure everyone'll be already in their classrooms when she reaches the school (_so_ not Diana, isn't it?). Of course, she's not lucky.

"Di!" she spots the familiar blonde girl on her way to Math class and shifts nervously, running her fingers through her hair. "You made it home safe yesterday, then? You weren't answering my calls."

"Yeah, I— I'm sorry, but my dad took my phone away, he wasn't very pleased when I left my own party and then home completely wasted in, well, practically, the morning," she lies straight away, instantly checking if Cassie sensed anything, but the blonde seems completely oblivious. "Anyway, I gotta go to Math, I swear Hudson's gonna kill me."

"Sure, see you at lunch!" Cassie smiles and walks away and Diana sighs with relief. She takes a deep breath before opening the classroom door – she knows that Faye is probably in there. And that they're sitting next to each other. Finally, she opens the door, muttering a quiet "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Hudson" and sits down, her stomach twisting a bit as she notices that Faye is wearing her favourite dress. When she realizes she's still staring at the brunette, it's already too late. She looks up just to see a couple of perfectly green eyes staring right into her soul. Faye raises her eyebrow. _God, she's so sexy when she does that_, Diana thinks and instantly mentally slaps herself. She fakes a smile and rolls her eyes in a desperate attempt to trivialize the fact that she was obviously checking her friend out for God knows how long, but she knows she fails miserably. She quickly glues her eyes to Mr. Hudson, pretending she's listening to what he's saying, but – of course – she has no idea what the lesson is about. Seconds later she feels a soft brush against her shoulder and a paper ball lands gracefully on her desk – _far_ too gracefully for a paper ball and that's why Diana instantly knows who it is from. She looks at it hesitantly but eventually picks it up and unfolds it, blushing furiously and lowering her head to cover her face with her hair when she reads the note, which is covered with little hearts jumping around it.

_You look lovely today, too._

She crumples the paper ball in her hand, waits a few seconds for the blush to fade and then sends a death glare Faye's way. The brunette just smirks, pointing at Diana's math book with her chin.

"Practicing reading upside down?"

Diana's eyes instantly travel to her desk. Of course, she couldn't have made it more clear that she was paying absolutely no attention. "Oh, fuck, fuck," she mutters quietly and relocates the book. She looks at Mr. Hudson one more time, this time not leaving his face for a second, waiting for the bell, which eventually - after what seems like ages - rings. She sighs with relief and starts packing her books to her bag when she notices that Faye is still standing next to her, obviously waiting for something. Finally Diana just gives up.

"Look, Faye, I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Song: "Shake it out" by Florence and The Machine**


End file.
